


Guard Your Heart

by peregrineMendicant



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Painting, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peregrineMendicant/pseuds/peregrineMendicant
Summary: "I saw you in a dream last night," he says, "and I told you I loved you."





	Guard Your Heart

Dizzee goes to Thor’s place after waking up from his overdose because he feels stifled in his own home, like everyone’s expectations have grown too large and they’re taking up all the air in the room. He doesn’t want to face his parents so he sneaks out the back door with his duffel bag in tow. As he walks towards the train station he thinks about his conversation with Boo-Boo, about what happened, about Thor. He wonders how much Boo-Boo knows. He suspects that it’s more than he’s letting on.

Dizzee walks down the steps into the station and waits for the next train to So-Ho. When it really comes down to it, he realizes, he doesn’t even know what _he_ thinks about Thor, let alone what Boo-Boo might suspect. He has yet to put a name to what he feels, and he has yet to take the time to really consider the larger implications those feelings might hold. He’s not sure he wants to. Part of the magic of spending time with Thor is that he doesn’t have to find the right words to describe everything that happens because Thor understands without words. 

The train pulls up and Dizzee gets on, admiring the graffiti on the sides of the cars. He wonders how anyone could look at it and see anything less than art and creativity. Self expression, he thinks, is a beautiful thing, and it doesn’t matter if it’s a renaissance painting or a spray-painted tag on the side of a crumbling building. There is less of a difference between the two than most people think. The train stops and Dizzee gets off. He walks through winding streets and alleyways until he arrives at Thor’s apartment, where he takes the rickety elevator to the 8th floor. He knocks on the door of room 812 and he’s greeted by the most beautiful face he’s ever seen. 

Thor pulls the door all the way open and places his hands on Dizzee’s shoulders, eyes sparkling. “I thought you might die,” he says.

Dizzee shakes his head. “Nah. You’re stuck with me ‘till the end of time.” He means it, too.

Thor steps back and lets Dizzee in, keeping his hand on his shoulder. Dizzee looks around. He loves Thor’s apartment – there’s art everywhere, on every surface. Thor looks over at him and smiles. “So you’re really okay?” 

Dizzee nods. “Thanks to you, probably.” He reaches into his pocket, pulling out the comic he made when he woke up. “I made you something.” It’s more of an illustration, really. It shows Rumi being struck by lightning in his ship, then crashing down to earth. In the last panel there are flowers growing around the spot where he landed as he steps out of the wreckage with his top hat on. He is making his way to the opera.

Thor stares at it for a second and then cups Dizzee’s face in his hands and kisses him. It’s soft and sweet, not unlike the first time they kissed. He tastes like cigarettes and sugar. They pull apart, and Dizzee looks up into his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“For what?” Thor asks. Dizzee reaches forward and strokes his face with a look of quiet contemplation.

“For showing me the universe,” says Dizzee.

They kiss again, harder this time, until they’re backed up against a wall and Dizzee can feel his blood sing. “I saw you in a dream that night,” he gasps between kisses, “and I told you I loved you.” Thor drags him down, down to the floor and onto the mattress so that he’s almost on top of him.

“Do you?” Thor says.

Dizzee looks up and sees Thor’s eyes. There is a light coming from behind him that streams through his hair and makes it looks like he has a halo. Maybe he does, Dizzee thinks. Maybe there is no light. Maybe it’s all just him, glowing. Speechless, he nods.

Thor presses a kiss to Dizzee’s face and then moves down, down, down to latch on to his neck as he pushes his fingers through Dizzee’s hair. He goes down farther, skims across Dizzee’s stomach with his lips and pulls off his jeans with his hands. He bites across the inside of his thighs and licks at the head of his cock. He swallows it down as Dizzee stares at the ceiling and sees stars, and planets. He sees the whole of outer space. It’s beautiful.

When they are done they lay side by side, curled together. Thor moves closer and whispers “I love you too” into Dizzee’s ear. They fall asleep like that, and Dizzee dreams of being struck by lightning.

The next morning he wakes up before Thor does and goes over to one of the rare blank patches of space on the walls. He does a quick doodle of Rumi there in sharpie, pours himself a bowl of cereal from Thor’s cupboard, eats it, lays back down on the mattress, and falls asleep again. When he wakes up for the second time Thor is sitting in a chair by the side of the wall playing his guitar quietly. He walks over and kisses him without a word, and then listens to him play for a while longer.

The rest of their day passes in a similar fashion. Dizzee paints as Thor sings to him, and then they work together on a big colorful piece that decorates the ceiling of Thor’s room. They paint paper. They paint walls. They paint each other. They spin around and dance to music that they only hear in their heads.

Later, as they’re sharing a joint and admiring the work they’ve done, Dizzee turns to Thor. “I’m not scared anymore,” he says. Thor smiles.

“I’m glad,” he replies.

He doesn’t ask what Dizzee was afraid of before, because it doesn’t matter. Dizzee thinks that on some level he knows. Really, he thinks that on some level Thor knows everything about him. He thinks Thor can see all the way to Dizzee’s soul and he understands something on some fundamental level that most people don’t. Dizzee takes Thor’s hand in his and smiles.

Together, he knows, the god and the alien can conquer the whole universe.

**Author's Note:**

> This show is one of my favorites and these boys are some of the best. Thank you so much for reading & I hope you enjoyed!  
> -peregrineMendicant


End file.
